Wristcutter: A love story
by WeAreJustGettingAlong
Summary: A place reserved to people who have killed themselves. An strange, but not that different place, where Blaine will have to learn to live on his afterlife.


**So this might be a little triggering. This is based in one of my favorites movies of all time. "Wristcutter: A love story" If you already watched it, here the thing, the plot will be very alike. Just a heads up. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

Soon after I killed myself, I woke up in this kinda of place, it's all the same as used to be before, just worst. It have houses, bars, people being stupid with each other, if you didn't run into a guy with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, I probably wouldn't think that I was dead.

When I was alive, I always dreamt about being a famous singer, people knowing my name and singing to my songs. A few weeks after I arrived here, I found this job. I sing at night from monday to friday, every week at this bar. It's not like my dreams, people there don't pay attention when I sing, It's almost like I don't exist, but is already something. The manager was cool enough to find me a place to live too, with this way too enthusiastic guy named Chandler.

I'm dead for a few months now, and I could never ever imagine that death could be possibly worse than my life were. I've thought about commiting suicide again several times, but I've hold myself, I didn't want to end up in a bigger shit than this one. Not again.

From my old life, I don't miss anything, actually I do miss one, just one thing. I miss Sebastian, My (ex) boyfriend? We had an okay life together. We were capable to make each other happy, he was what kept me living in my privite hell for the last couple of months. Now I always imagine if he is sad, if he blame himself, if he cries at times to time, or if he cried at all on my funeral, sometimes I wonder if he had already move on. He wasn't the kind of person that hit the same buttom all the time. Wouldn't be that big surprise if he had move on already, sleeping around with loads of guys to drown his demons away. But I didn't want to think about that now. Sometimes I had this feeling that all this suicide thing made me love him even more.

This friday after my little show at kamikaze bar, I went to play pool alone, like every week, this started to make part of my routine, when this girl came talk to me.

"Hi" she said looking at me like she was trying to figure out something that I wasn't very sure of it.

"Hello" I replied.

"Place for one more player?"

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered "Sure" Giving her a billiard cue.

After we played for while she started talking again. "You know" She started looking at me "When I was alive I had this kinda of band. It sucked. It was amazing."

"Great" I said "That sounds wonderful"

"I miss them, and singing. But my mom don't let me." She kept talking after she took the next shot. "She always says that I wasted my other life. And won't let me do it again"

"Well, now you're dead. You don't have to worry about what she says anymore, she's not here!"

She looked me like I was stupid, or something. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh" I said, after I relised what I did with a polite smile, trying to give an excuse. "Oh, sorry. W-When I'm hungry I say things without thinking"

"OH MY GOD. SO IT'S TRUE; EVERY HOBBIT CAN ONLY THINK ABOUT FOOD."

After the silence that followed after her sentence, I tried to start the conversation again.

"So." I said "I'm sorry. It was kind of insensitive for some reason what I said. Do you still live with your mom?"

"I would say I'm sorry too, but I only say the truth." She said smiling. "But yeah. I still live with her. Actually, I live with my whole family."

"No way!"

"It's true. I live with my abuela. My parents, and my little brother."

"You're shitting with me."

"I'm not shitting with you." She said preparing herself for the next shot.

"I've never heard of a whole family here before. Th-that's crazy."

"My mom, she couldn't take the pressure of the world anymore, with all the bills coming and accumulating itself, my dad losing his job, having to raise both of her child in a shity city and crap conditions. She offed herself in a highway. My dad, he just didn't feel like going on without her. My abuela, I think she didn't support seeing everyone around her dying the same way and couldn't do a thing about it, but what really got her off, was founding out that I was gay."

"Oh" I said, looking at the rest of the balls at the table. That was pretty fucked up to someone to handle I thought. "What about your little brother?"

"I guess he had it in his genes."

"This" I stopped looking into her eyes "It's the most crazy and sad thing I've ever heard"

"Yeah" She just said that and we kept playing pool. After a few minutes she added it " But I kind of like it, you know?" She looked deep in my eyes, "At least I'm not all alone in this hell."

"Yeah"

"What's your name?" I asked to the girl in front of me

"Santana, and yours?"

"Blaine"

"Cool."

After that night, Santana and I started to meet every night after my job was done. At first we just played pool and talked about our ex-life. Then we started to go out and try to forget our problems, the ones that was suppose to be dead with our suicides but with a really weird way just got bigger.  
We drank a few beers, talked with some dudes and chicks, every morning I had a huge hangover because my adventures with Santana of the night before. And every morning I had to listen to Chandler's high voice in my ear talking about some news paper or some guy he met, or how I needed to buy new provisions and stuff because ours were in the very end.

Last night Santana asked me to meet her family. We had a great dinner. Her mother is a very nice cooker.  
Something that I noticed last night when I was at her house was that her grandmother wasn't there. I remember that in the first time that Santana and I met, she told me that her grandmother offed herself because of Santana being homossexual, and that makes me really upset.  
After the dinner I went to help Santanas brother, Jim with the dishes

"Oh, hi" He said with a small smile looking at me.

"Hey" I said putting me hands at my jeans pockets "Do you want help?"

"Huh you don't need it but if you do, I would apreciate alot"

"It's fine" I said. We spent a long time just he washing the dishes and me drying it, when he looked around and started to talk. "You know... If wasn't for Santana, I would be here a long time ago."

"Why that?"

"She saved my life so many times at school, but this one particularly." He looked at me, and a sad smile started to play in his lips. "She walked in me when I was ready to kill myself. I was about 7 to 8 years old. It was only she and I. "

"That day school were awful, I hadn't friends, and I was a terrible soccer player. My team lost and the boys there just were so mean, you know?" He stopped, looking at me for awhile. He closed the water tap, and sat in the dinner chair.

"Yeah, I can imagine" I murmured, following him, to sit next to him.

"Both of my parents were dead. I only had my abuela and Santana, and I heard my sister crying every night to sleep, and I thought. I still remmeber what I thought" He said with a small nervous laugh. "That life was so unfair, that maybe if I wasn't around anymore, things would get better for both of them."

"When I was ready. I had the rope around my neck, ready to do it. Santana found me, and just convince me take that rope away, and be with her the rest of the day. The next day, she gave me a slap on my face and said 'don't ever do that again' "

"She just slapped you?" I said with a mix of sadness, entertainment, unbelief and more.

"That changed my life, man" He said looking at me. "It really did. It worked alright for a few years, but I end up here. I think is fate."

After that conversation, I changed my who vision of Santana that I already had.

**Please don't be mad for the grammars errors.**


End file.
